Bend the rules
by Fredrick 7
Summary: I am a scientist. That is what i call it at least. Everyone else refers to it as 'insanity'. I couldn't care less what other people think. What I do is research. Hardcore research. Animals are all so boring. People fascinate me. Love, hate, anger, happiness. What makes them different? I feel nothing but the pure desire to dissect. My name is Doctor Franken Stein. Have a seat.
1. Welcome to my head

Ok, so I might be a bit of a psychopath… But still. I am not telling anyone to enjoy my presence. I live in peace, enjoying life to the fullest. What Is my one pleasure in life?

Dissecting.

It gives me a sort of thrill. Something that is fully healthy is fun, but when they are abnormal, deformed, sick, broken, that is when things get interesting.

When you dig a knife into a living thing, and find a second kidney, or an exploded artery, a sort of chill runs down your spine.

It sends a happiness. "Why can you think like that?" "You are crazy!"

Yeah yeah. I have heard it all. It doesn't change a thing. I enjoy what I do. No one understands because they have never felt it. The chill. The shaky sensation of knowing what is inside of anything.

For the most part, it was all animals.

After a while, animals are same old, same old, even the ones born with two heads or seven eyes.

They all grow old. Boring.

So I brought my research farther. I started by reversing the muscles in my legs. Success.

I cut open my face and replaced my eye with an animals, success, reversed it back, success.

Then, I decided to become a meister. Get a nice weapon to experiment on… Weapons always fascinated me… The ability to change your form by choice…

Interesting…

So I found one. My first experiment on a sythe…

We worked together for several years. Scars… Is that what he calls them?

I call them marks of improvement.

Of course I could never get him to believe that…

Nobody believes me anymore.

So he left. What was I to experiment on now?

Myself.

I decided to give myself my own ability much like the weapons.

I decided to create a way for me to adjust my wavelength to match everyone else's.

A stick through my heart?

No.

A screw through my brain…

Success.

I now have a screw through my head to prove it.

I don't understand normality. It doesn't have a place in my mind.

Experimentation, creation, renovation. That is what I live for.

Animals. Humans. Weapons.

Myself.

And it doesn't stop there.

I will live for that, and only that. Well, I try my best to fit 'normal' whatever normal is.

Life is such a fickle fragile thing.

One day it will break.

Better bend it while I can.


	2. School kids

Waking up… One of my least favorite things in the world…

Dreams are like a fantasy… Like feeling an experiment that could never actually happen but in my dreams they do…

Nightmares are something I am not aware of… they are simply difference between mice and rats: one is more interesting the more you dig into it.

I enjoy listening to music as I dissect… I find it a mood setter for the different experiments.

If I am doing something a little more unique and out of the ordinary, I enjoy some Korean pop artists, but very rarely.

On my more mad bloody days I enjoy some hardcore metal kind of music.

But overall, Mozart and Beethoven are my favorite composers.

I listen to music for a few reasons.

1: It is relaxing and sets the mood.

2: When I listen to that song or songs again I am reminded of the lovely work I did while listening to it.

3: I think it adds a level of madness to my surgery table.

Ah, but what am I but mad?

Nothing.

What am I but insane?

Nothing.

It leaves me with nothing. I would be just another normal soul.

Brushing teeth… It makes me think of running a scalpel through a squirrel's tail. The screaming sounds it creates.

The immense pain these creatures must feel… How I wonder what pain is like…

My Laboratory is quite beautiful. Many grey colors and stitches matching the marks on my face. Very… soothing…

The yard in front, however, is far more… unsettling? Yes, I believe is the word…

I guess driving is worse though… I look through my window and all I can think is how the people around me must look ripped open from the chest down.

But, unsettling as that may seem for all the regular people out there, it gives me adrenaline… enough to deal with the children at school at least.

I would love to see what happens in Black Star's head. If anything happens.

Soul Evans… What a calm and silent child. How I would love to rip out all the blood from his body and replace it with wax.

Tsubaki… To rip out her eyes with a fork and replace them with olives…

Patty… How I would love to make all her hair grow fingernails instead…

Liz… I would love to give her a tail.

Kid. Shave off half of his hair and change one eye to green and one to purple and see how long it would take for him to go insane.

And I stand by my thoughts on Maka… I wonder what her perfect skin would do as sand paper?

All these kids are always running up to me with the silliest requests.

Liz as she bumbles about her hair while Patty laughs.

Kid fixing everyone to his apparent needs.

Soul messing life up with Black Star.

Maka and Tsubaki being the silent ones are the ones I worry of the most.

They are going to be the ones dying first.

"Um, Professor Stein?"

Who would talk to me other than Maka… Spirit's child. It makes sense she is so annoying. What a bumbling idiot. All I can really do to deal with her is to smile….

"Yes Maka?"

She turns around and points at her meister hanging from Black Star, Hanging from the chandelier.

"Could you get them down?"

Of course me. Because she is too stupid to control her weapon.

I jump up to grab the albino and his blue alias.

"Go sit boys. Keep off the ceiling."

"Yeah sure whatever."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY! I AM TOO BIG TO TAKE ORDERS FROM A WHEELIE CHAIR GUY!"

Typical Black Star. I was hesitant at first, but grabbing him and throwing him to his seat made my life so much easier.

Of course, little Tsubaki didn't think it very well.

I guess I just have a hard time enjoying anyone. But I can say I have one student I enjoy being around. Only because he isn't typical school kid material.

"M-Mr. Stein?"

Speak of the devil!

"Yes Crona?"

"I don't know how to deal with you throwing people across the room like that…"

I smile. What else do I do to a face that innocent? He has probably never even talked to a girl in any monogamous relationship way. I don't blame him. Females are a strange and fragile thing.

They don't bend as much as I wish they all did. But I can't play god at everything.

Crona gone and in his seat sulking.

Typical day at the DWMA… I don't know why I ever accepted a job here… I hate kids…

Well, to a degree. I don't fully hate them. I just hate them in school.

Once they are out they are just like every other human out there.

Typical people. Normal people and they don't know any better for it.

They are all the same outside of school. Every single one. My class or other classes. Anyone. Outside of school every single human being is the exact same. Old, young, male female. They are all the same. They are all one thing.

Sliceable.


End file.
